metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zergling
Zergling, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:42, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Okay now I got that over with, don't ask me if someone is on. The shoutbox widget will show who is online. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:42, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :Wow you got FastLizard4 obviously mad. I suggest waiting for a while (hopefully a long one) before annoying him again. :oMarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 00:24, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Notification: You have been blocked You have been blocked for a period of 20 minutes in accordance with Wikitroid's blocking policy for You didn't read a word of what I said, did you? Come back in 20 minutes when you feel like reading what I say. Please note that repeated violation of policy may result in an indefinite block. Notes: Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:09, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Your request to be }|true|unbanned on the IRC channel |unblocked }} has been approved You have been unblocked for the following reason: Per user request on IRC channel. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 02:40, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :I told you not to bug him. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:59, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Hope this will help you Hey zergling =D Well first of all you have to know how to edit... Do you? It’s easy, do you see on the top of this screen where it says: "Edit page" or "Edit this page"? Click on that (but of course you have to do it on your own page though... which in your case is: User:Zergling). Then you can write stuff about yourself like: what games you play or what you are interested in, etc… If you want to add pictures on your page you have to find a nice picture, and then click “Edit this page”. After you have done that you have to write something like this: :[ right(or left – not both!)|px ] - Or if you want to have it like me you can start with a “infobox” which you can make by writing something like this: : If there is anything else you might wonder about you are free to ask me… But I’m sure an admin would be much more helpful! =D These 2 admins are very helpful: MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } and [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs). – PED Marine 14:43, 19. May 2008 (UTC) – Good hunting! :Rather than copying and pasting our signatures, you could just write our user names PED Marine. Zergling might be afraid to ask FastLizard4, however. =P MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:42, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sure. Heh.. after reading those other coments I guess you're right.. =P May I ask what he did do to make Fastlizard4 get so pissed off? - PED Marine 16:02, 20. May 2008 (UTC) :::Read his talk page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:34, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Rfa Your RFA was deleted because it didn't use the template. Please use the template that appears in an edit box you click "Nominate Yourself". MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:05, 21 June 2008 (UTC)